Legend of Zelda: The Untold Prophecy
by UniversalWriter13
Summary: After years of studying prophecies, Alana is surprised to find herself in the mist of one. Days after finding her family dead after an attack, Alana is informed that she is an important part of a prophecy that will change her life forever. She will encounter history's oldest villain and do the unthinkable...ally up and hope for the best. (15 years after Twilight Princess)
1. Nightmares Really Do Come True

"_**The land of Hyrule was made to be a reflection of its creators, the Golden Goddesses. The lush green earth, symbolizing Farore's peace, It's calming crystal blue waters, symbolizing Nayru's tranquility, and it's rising powerful volcanoes and deserts, representing Din's protective watch over the land. Just like the geographical features, there are people, or chosen ones who reflect the Goddesses. These select chosen ones possess a powerful artifact called the triforce, each triforce giving it's owner a very unique power. The three powerful heroes are around to keep the peace and protect the sacred land that is Hyrule. While it is prophecy that these chosen ones will battle against each other, it is also prophecy that one day, rolls will be reversed. Two of the triforce holders will pass on, leaving o…"**_

"Alana...I really don't appreciate you trying to give my kids nightmares." a voice rang out from the hallway. A fairly short woman, with a sweet, innocent face, walked into the room where the children lay piled on pillows and blankets, only a small candle in the middle of the floor lighting the room. The oldest child of 17 years, Alanah, sat up with a small smirk, making her mother give her one in return. "It's history mommy. I don't see how this could scare them." Alana defended. The children nodded, hoping that their mother would let the story be finished.

A stern look was given to the kids by their mother, triggering them to all get in their bunks, one crawling back to come and blow the candle out then rushing back to bed. Shaking her head, Alana stood and walked over to her mother. "They never listen to me like that…"

"What do you expect? They know the wrath of their mother. And you should too. Speaking of which, it's time you head off to bed too young lady.." her mother finished. Alanah too did know the wrath of the small lady she called her mother. She gave a kiss to her mom before heading to her top bunk of which she slept. Alana climbed up quickly, resting her head on the pillows that lay stacked on the firm, fragrant, mahogany wood bunk.

It wasn't long before Alana could hear her mother's soft breaths, signaling that she was sound asleep. Leaning over the bunk, peering down at her as she slept, Alana thought about what she could do tonight. She grabbed her satchel and quietly opened her window. She looked out, and just as always, the streets were bare. She crawled out the window and used the vine that had attached itself to the side of her house to assist her climb down.

Once outside, Alana took in a deep breath, letting the cool night air refresh her mind. The night time was the only time Alana had to herself to think. To explore. Her father was killed in the Twilight Wars when she was five, and after that, her new stepfather passed away 9 years later. After that, her mother never was the same. She never let Alana outside, and seeing how she had her father's same adventurous traits, being locked up was pure torture. However now that she was older, it was hard to find anything that could keep her away from her goal: Hyrule's most famed adventurer. Sure it was a long shot, but traveling the realms and the untouched parts of Hyrule was her dream- more so her father's, but she was glad to take it on.

She headed towards the West Gate, the one that lead out to Hyrule's field. Though it was night time, the moonlight made it no different than the day. Alana's mind went back to when she was talking with her younger siblings. She was telling them the same story that her father told her when she was their age. Having 5 younger siblings was no easy task, but that time at the end of the day was very rewarding.

Alana sat herself down on a rock and began to fumble around in her bag for her sketchbook and pencil, so she could finish her drawings from the night previous. Just part of her plan was to sketch all of Hyrule perfectly and create an updated map. One that is more modern and reliable.

An hour passed, just as she was finally getting into her work, the slight sound of crackling fire could be heard. It was odd. Nighttime fires were banned years ago, and it was weird to see someone breaking the law right in the center of town. Alana packed her things up quickly before she headed back to town. Before she got to the stone floors of town, she could see the orangey glow of fire, that followed with screams of terror. She shrunk back behind a stone pillar quickly, making sure that she was well hidden. Alana caught a glimpse of the town's horses escaping through the West Gate, some carrying limp bodies on their back.

"Where are the guards?" Alana whispered to herself as she crawled closer to gate. She had watched them train. They were trained perfectly, especially for a moment like this. Once she creeped inside she saw the complete hell that used to be Castle Town. The hay that covered the roofs were in a fiery inferno, while the streets were puddled in blood.

Alana watched carefully as she watched odd figured beings climb off their horses and rampage shops, houses, and stands, coming back completely bloodied with a sick grin of satisfaction plastered on their face.

'How could this happen so fast?' Alana thought to herself, her mind immediately jumping to her house towards the front entrance of town. Her heart sank, knowing that based off of what she saw here, she may be too late. She took the back roads, trying to stay as unnoticed as possible as she sprinted to her house. Blood splashed onto her legs as she ran through puddles, taking it as if it were water. Coming to a skidding stop, she looked over her house, noticing the kicked in door.

'No..No!" She cried out before charging inside. She stopped once inside, looking down as she saw the mangled body of her mother, embracing her youngest child. The more she looked around, the more blood and gore she witnessed, which was enough evidence to tell her that her predictions were correct. She kneeled down and grabbed her mother's face in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cursed under her breath.

"What did I do to deserve such a curse from the Goddesses.." she whimpered between sobs. A loud screech was heard from the doorway. Alana turned around to face one of the dark figures she saw just minutes before. It stood tall, looming over her as it looked down with it's piercing red eyes. She could tell it was grinning as she watched its yellowing smile turn into a frown. It's arm raised up, and with a balled up fist, came down on Alana, knocking her out cold.


	2. Lucky Number 4

***3 Days Later….***

'_**Do you sleep still child? A time of darkness has fallen upon your land...how can you sleep in a time like this? You need to awaken from your slumber...great things lie ahead of you. Ones that you can't encounter while sleeping…"**_

The bright light of a bedside lantern brought Alana back from her slumber. She felt groggy, weak, sick, and she wasn't even going to try and describe how her head felt. She could feel herself in a soft bed, covered with a light blue blanket. The room was warm, and dimly lit, but comforting in the least. She brought a hand up to feel the nice pulsating gash on her forehead, wincing sharply at the slightest touch she gave.

"You're not too smart are you?"

Alana sat up slightly, looking for the person who just spoke.

"I'm no doctor, but I can tell you the first thing you DON'T do is touch a wound with your hands after being out for 3 days.." he spoke again, this time completely coming into the room.

"I don't know where I am.." Alana spoke out groggily, closing her eyes to shut out the light that irritated her.

"You are in Kakariko Village. After the rampage on Castle Town, all survivors were brought here. But seeing how you were the only one.."

The images finally rushed back into Alana's head, her now remembering what happened just a few nights before. She sighed as she shook her head some, trying not to let tears well up and fall. She was completely alone now. No siblings, father, mother..nothing. The man could see what she was going through. He went over and picked up the lantern and brought it to the far side of the room before he pulled a chair over and sat in front of her.

"I am sorry for your loss..though I do assure you, there is so much more behind this than what your eyes can see." He explained gently. Alana opened her eyes once again, this time studying the man who sat in front of her. He was an older man, though she could tell he was one with authority. His face looked old and tired, yet his grey eyes were fiery with energy and will.

"Do you know what a prophecy is?" he continued on. Alana nodded slowly, careful not to move too much. He looked her over, studying her before he gave her a small, yet sincere smile. "You, Alana, are our new hero." He said proudly. Alana stared at him blankly, not quite sure if she understood what he just said.

"Hero?" she chuckled nervously. "No, the real Hero lives among the forest people, he needs to be-"

"That prophecy is over with Alana. You see, it was no mistake that you wanted to sneak out that night."

"I do that _every night_." She defended harshly. She pushed the covers away from her and slid out of bed, looking around for her satchel as she continued to curse under her breath.

"Why are you so reluctant to accept your fate?" he asked as he watched her rummage around the room. Alana stopped in her tracks, turning around to reveal her tear stricken face. She reached up, using the back of her hand to wipe the muddy tear mixture from her cheeks.

"My family...was killed. And I wasn't there to protect them. I don't have anything to live for anymore! Do you know what happens to girls like me?! I am destined to go marry some 50 year old farmer- and live out the rest of my days as part of the undesirable population of Hyrule." she said between sobs. "I honestly wished they would have killed me.."

He couldn't help but chuckle in the slightest once he heard her rant. "But you're turning down the perfect chance to fulfil your father's dream." he mentioned softly. She stopped tearing the room apart to turn around, staring him down. There was a silence between them, just the slight sound of Alana's sniffling to fill it. Her mouth gaped a bit before words finally slipped out.

"How..how do you know about that? How do you know about _me_?" she asked softly.

"Lets just say I may have known your father.."

Hearing this Alana narrowed her eyes, inching her way back over to the man. This made no sense. How would he know about her father? She couldn't have possibly said anything while she was knocked out.

"Alana, look down at your hands and tell me what you see." He ordered gently. She looked down at her palms, shaking her head before she looked back up to the man.

"I don't see anything."

"Turn them over."

Alana sighed. Turing over her hands, Alana examined them quickly, stopping when she saw something odd on her right hand. A dark, downward pointing triangle took it's place on the front of her hand. Something that definitely wasn't there before. Alana furrowed her brow, shaking her head as her mind went directly to the the prophecies that her father told her when she was small, her hand resembling that of the Hero or the Princess.

"I don't get it. What are you getting at with this?"

"You have been chosen by the fallen goddess."

"Fallen Goddess..? What do you mean, there's a fourth one?" Alana asked as she touched the mark on her hand. The man simply looked up to her and smiled before he reached behind him and pulled her satchel she was looking for from behind the chair, holding it out in her direction.

"Why don't we go for a walk, and I'll try to explain."

Kakariko Village wasn't all that exciting. In fact, most people wouldn't even know it existed unless they knew the village's graveyard was the resting place of the Zora's Queen. Their streets weren't boasting with people, just the occasional merchant would wander through and make offers to the people. Though the few people who were on the streets, gave Alana stares as they walked down the hill. She kept her head down, eyes plastered on the discovery she made on the front of her hand.

"You know my name..but you never told me yours." Alana spoke out finally.

"My name is Renado. I've been in this village for years. I was here for the Twilight Invasion as well. That is how I know your father. You didn't always used to live in Castle Town, you were born here. It was only when your father was summoned by the king to help defend Hyrule from Twilight is when he moved you and your mother to Castle Town. He was one of the guards that came to defend this town when the Invasion reached the Eldin Province. He didn't make it...but he did make sure that my family was safe. Before he died he asked that I do the same with you."

Alana wasn't sure how to feel about what she was just told other than closure. She didn't know the exact events of her father's death, but at least she knew he died as a hero. He always inspired her to do better, to be just like him.

"Thank you for that. Sorry if I seemed a bit irrational, but I couldn't help myself. I can't say I'm excited about what's happening, but I guess I can say I'm more accepting."

"I'm glad to hear that. Because you honestly don't have a choice either way. What happened In Castle Town is only a small section on a large picture. If something isn't done now, then we can have another war on our hands."

"About this _large_ picture. Where do I feature? How am I supposed to help in all this when the only special thing about me is this thing on my hand?" Alana asked, kicking a rock as she walked alongside Renado. The two came across a pond, its waters shining a bright, crystal blue. The pond was laid out in front of a large rock structure, creating a small waterfall into the pond.

"The Goddesses had one last sister." Renado started, watching Alana as she kneeled down, sticking her hands into the cool water. "This goddess, had unbelievable strength and power. She could have had the world for herself if she wanted, and she did. When the Holy Trinity made the earth that we walk on, she was left out. It seems childish, but she was more than upset- furious in fact that she tried to eliminate her sisters, and Hyrule. When she attempted this, her sisters took her down to protect this land. I am not sure what your triforce represents...nor am I sure what abilities you obtained from this. But what I am sure of is that her spirit lies in you. And that is what makes you special from all the others. Princess Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf only have a portion of the Goddesses' power, but you- you have full power and her spirit. You are..pretty much a goddess in the flesh." He explained.

Alana had been listening, but at this point she couldn't even try to understand what was just said. "Are you sure? Because..that sounded like it was _supposed _ to be very dramatic and poetic, but it sounds like you just made that up."

"Well, some of it was made up- but majority of it was true. The real, short version is- she was just a cold hearted woman and her sisters didn't like her so they got rid of her. Ever since then, that fourth sister was anything but happy." Renado sighed. Alana couldn't help but laugh. The situation didn't seem so harsh now that she knew she was free to laugh some. Renado chuckled as well before he regained his serious posture once again.

"Though honestly, none know for sure what your Triforce represents, let alone know it exists. I know you have a lot on your shoulders now, but I wish to assist you on your first step of many in a very long journey. It would be a pleasure to help my best friend's daughter fulfill his wildest dream.." Renado said as he held his hand out towards her for her to shake.

Alana smiled as she pulled her hand from the pond and stood up. She shook his hand, stopping once she saw him grimace at the wet feeling from her hand before she chuckled lightly and pulled away. She used her other hand to shake Renado's only dry hand with shy smile.

"Sorry."


	3. Can't Think of a Creative Chapter Title

When the two got back to Renado's house, Renado motioned for her to stay downstairs while he went up and grabbed a few things. Alana looked around while he was gone, stopping once she came across a tall mirror. It was rare that people had mirrors in their houses. Only the wealthiest people could have them, and even then there were few. Alana looked herself over. She couldn't say she was bad looking, she had long shiny brunette hair that curled towards the ends. Her skin was a nice olive colour with it's occasional freckle here and there. She was short, though curvaceous at that. Her eyes were a light hazel colour, though one seemed to be darker than the other. Other's always identified Alana as 'cute' or 'beautiful'. One time an old man said that she was 'as beautiful as the princess.' which was saying a lot, though she didn't complain.

Just as she was about to get lost in her own face, Renado came down with his arms full.

"Do you mind?" he asked with a somewhat strained voice. Alana snapped back and ran over, taking some of the things from his arms and setting them down on a nearby table. Alana looked over the items, her eyes falling on a very familiar looking sword. It was long and slender, with it's edges sharp as if it were just made. It's handle was soft yet firm, with red and blue designs decorating the grip.

"This looks like my father's sword.."

"It _is _your father's sword. When he died, I took his belongings and put them away for you and your mother. But you never came to retrieve them." Renado replied as he leaned against the table, watching her examine the sword.

"Do you know how to use one?"  
"No..but I've watched the guards practice. I've picked up on the basics. It couldn't be that hard."

"Well, if you find yourself in need of assistance, I'm sure I could find-"  
"No- I don't need help. What else do you have for me?"

Renado chuckled softly, panning over the mess of things on the table before he reached down and handed her what used to be her father's satchel, wallet, and map.

"The Hyrule's Map hasn't changed much since The Wars, so it's still reliable."

"...I don't have to wear a green night gown do I?"

"Unless you wa-"

"No. Please. No."

"Wish granted. No green night gown. I do however don't think you'll be too comfortable in the clothing you're in right now."

"I can make it work. So what's the plan anyway?" Alana asked as she pulled a chair up and sat down. Renado did the same, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. Go and speak with the king and introduce yourself. He may know more than you, and even if he doesn't, you two will be able to advise a more organized plan than I ever could."

Alana nodded as she buckled the sword's sheath onto her waist and placed the sword into it. She placed the map and wallet into the satchel, pausing once she began to think. "Do...do you think he's still alive?"

"I do actually. It is Hyrule Law, that if any occurrence should happen where there is not enough men to protect the land's people, but there is enough to protect the King, the King shall be the first to receive service. Not all of Castle Town was massacred, just the Northern and Western Sectors got most of the damage."

"Yeah..I saw."

"We should be on our way before it get's dark." Renado advised as he nodded towards the door. Alana gave a nod of agreement before she stood up, patting herself to make sure she had everything.

They used two of Renado's horses to take them back to Castle Town. Alana was silent, now that what was actually happening was settling in. A hero? A position that was usually reserved for men that were courageous and strong was bestowed upon her? She wanted to think it was just a horrible dream that she would wake up from any second, or some sick trick, but mix of emotions she was feeling now were all too real. She looked down at the horse's mane, playing with the back of it's neck tenderly as she continued to think.

Renado looked over to her, sighing before he spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. Alana picked her head up, shrugging her shoulders before she spoke.

"I'm not sure. Rushed? Confused? A whole mixture of emotions really...I can't actually just picked one."

"Which is all natural. You barely woke up three hours ago. I'm surprised you're doing this well." he chuckled. Alana smiled, shaking her head as she looked forward, watching as they approached Castle Town.

Obviously there weren't many people in Castle Town. The few that were there however, looked as if they were trying to regain their normal daily routine, though that itself looked difficult with half the population gone and whatnot. The people looked hazed, sluggish, and somewhat sickly. Alana took this as odd, but she couldn't blame their appearances after the events of the other night. Renado stopped at the wooden draw bridge, climbing down off the horse once he brushed the hair out of his face. Alana jumped down, grabbing her satchel from the horse's saddle once she was down.

"So. Is the plan clear?"

"Yeah, just go talk to the king is all." she said softly as she slipped the satchel on over her shoulder.

Renado looked up at the sky, frowning slightly once he saw that the sun was beginning to set. "Well it was nice to see you again. If you need me, you know where I am. I will do my best in assisting you." he said as he bowed slightly to her. Alana did the same with a soft smile before turning to enter Castle Town.

"May the Goddesses be with you Alana." Renado said before saluting her off. Alana watched Renado ride off back to Kakariko Village, thoughts racing through her mind as she did so.

Physically she was prepared to fight and protect, but mentally, she wasn't sure how far she could push herself. She sighed, regaining her mind before she walked back into Castle Town, keeping her eyes forward to her goal. The Castle.


	4. Party Crasher

Passing through the small crowds of people, Alana observed how everything seemed as if nothing happened. It was quieter than usual, not as crowded, however, people seemed to be moving on just fine. She gave small smiles as she walked through the towns small back alleys, few people actually returning them.

Once she reached the town's center she looked forward towards the castle. She furrowed her brow as she observed that there were no guards protecting the entrance. This was just one of many signs that something was amiss in this town. Usually there were at least 2 guards at the entrance, and after what just happened, one would expect that there would be triple that, ready to watch and protect their leader.

Castle Town had given numerous tours of the castle, all of which took place while the king was not there of course. Alana knew where she was going, she knew the rooms and hallways like the back of her hand. She walked up the stairs, looking between the stone pillars as she past them. As she approached the immense double doors, she felt a rush of awe come over her. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the heavy door out so she could enter. "Why is everything happening so fast…" she whispered to herself as she walked into the Castle's courtyard.

As she approached more large double doors, she noticed that once again there were no guards. "Perhaps they took their duties up to his majesty's chamber.." she thought as she looked across the courtyard. She forgot what this area looked like, so tranquil and relaxing. Lush green gardens, large beds of flowers, and tall standing trees. This place made it easy for Alana to forget why she was here. She shook her head before proceeding to open the doors and enter the castle.

Inside was a sick reminder of what happened three nights ago, and a pretty good explanation for the absences of the guards. Where there weren't mangled bodies, there were puddles of blood. She covered her nose as the strong smell of what she perceived as pure death hit her hard. She looked around at the damage slowly. Family portraits torn, rugs burned and scorched, flags and banners used as nooses. She drew her sword and began stepping around the bodies and puddles of blood. Seeing all this only lead her to think that the king may no longer be here, let alone alive. Either way, she was curious to see what else happened.

She found it odd that the people didn't complain about the lack of protection after the attack, or an announcement from their own king. Alana thought about this as she walked on. She noticed that the deeper into the castle she got, the less bodies she found, but the more blood. Now it was impossible to avoid it, her boots now soiled in blood, and whatever else she stepped in along the way. It was an eerie quiet in the hallways, every step she took was echoed across the room. While eerie, at the same time it was relaxing in an odd sort of way- at least she knew she was alone. The last thing she wanted was to find out she had company. Finally she the hallway opened up into a large room of space. It looked as if it were untouched by the chaos that she had seen on the way. A crack of thunder made her jump, now making her heart beat a thousand miles per minute. She glanced out the window that faced towards the courtyard. The skies were dark, and it was raining heavily. It gave her the chills, thinking about the possibility of the other night repeating.

Alana opened the King's door slowly, just in case on the slim chance that he was actually inside. She poked her head in around the corner, peeking inside, somewhat surprised at what she saw. As she thought, he wasn't there, but finding the King's chambers seemingly untouched compared to the rest of the castle was both odd and settling at the same time. She closed the door behind her before she finally let herself relax. Sheathing her sword, Alana began to look around the one room that only few were privileged to step foot in, let alone look through.

Scrolls, swords, jewels, even the tunic of the past hero was found in this room. It amazed her that there was more history in this small room than what all the people of Castle Town knew of. She took her time looking through the things that she found on desks and chairs until she came across the last thing she thought she'd be able to lay her hands on: The King's crown. Picking it up she eyed her reflection in the bright gold headpiece that lay in her hands. She glanced over at the jewels that were embedded in the crown, jewels that she hadn't even known existed. Alana felt amazing, knowing that this would be the closest to royalty she would ever get, however she knew that things just got so much more difficult. How could she talk to the king if his majesty was nowhere to be found. She put the crown down with a small sigh, beginning to wonder what she could possibly do now.

"So, it seems that you are the last one to have avoided the mass killings that took place in this town..." a voice hummed out.

Alana pulled her sword quickly as she turned around, ready to attack if needed. Once she finally looked at who had spoken, her mouth gaped at the sheer size of her new possible opponent. He was unimaginably tall, and the sword that he carried downsized her's to nothing. His orange hair was tangled between the wires of his headpiece, leaving some locks draping in front of his face. And just behind some of those locks were piercing amber eyes, staring right back at her. Her eyes trailed down to his chest, stopping at the bright glowing gash that was now lighting the space between them completely. The man smiled a toothy grin, one to her surprise was stunningly white.

Alana could see that with the armor he was wearing, an attack would be beyond foolish. Nonetheless, she kept her sword drawn.

"Who are you.."

"I feel as if I should be asking you the same thing, or why a woman has breached the doors of her highness' chambers?"

"I have a job to do…" Alana said softly as she watched the man approach her slowly. She backed up until she backed into a desk, causing some scrolls to fall onto the floor. He kept his eyes locked on her's as he approached, sheathing his sword as he did so. He reached forward quickly in attempt to catch her, only to be lightly pushed as she ducked past him and ran back towards the door. Seeing that she was trying to make an escape, he clicked his fingers as he raised his hand up towards the door, causing it to be engulfed in flames. Alana let out a shrill screech as she skidded to a stop, backing up as far as possible from the door. She turned around sharply, looking around for any other exit in the room.

"Well now that I have your undivided attention _**girly**_, I may now introduce myself. My name is Ganondorf Dragmire." he said as he folded his arms onto his chest. '_Ganondorf..._' Alana thought as she looked him over. That name was so familiar...She had read so many books, why couldn't she pull out a simple name?

It finally hit her. Once she put two and two together, she tightened her grip on her sword, suddenly feeling anger swell up in her. He was the one responsible for her father's death. He was responsible for the Hell that was raised upon Hyrule, and for all she knew, he could be responsible for what was going on now.

"You have the nerve, stepping foot in this place of royalty." she sneered. "Have you no shame for what you did? Where is the king?!"

"If I knew I wouldn't be here having this nice conversation with you now would I? In fact I thought you would know, so I followed you in here..though it seems that you are as clueless as I am."

She got the chills once she heard that he had been following her. "What is your role in this? I may not be a guard, but as Hyrule's new hero, It is my main duty to protect the king..primarily from you."

Ganondorf showed his toothy smile again, letting out a hearty laugh at Alana's small speech, which in fact made her feel quite small. She swayed her sword around, tapping Ganondorf's armour to get his attention once more. "Talk- swine." she hissed. Ganondorf shook his head slowly before he began to speak. "And what makes you think that you would be fit to be Hyrule's new hero? I hate Link with every fiber of my being- and that's an understatement- however, he at least was man enough for the title. And you….you just seem to be an overly curious kid who somehow made her way into the castle." Ganondorf muttered back harshly. He raised his right hand, showing his glowing triforce of power proudly.

" While it does say I should protect the land and defeat evil, it is very tempting to let Hyrule suffer through the same pain my people and I did...however I goddesses have blessed me to fulfill the mother of all Hyrulian Prophecies, and after I complete my task, I will take my rightful place as King of Hyrule.. I will sacrifice anything and everything to get my wish."

Alana pulled off the glove on her right hand, showing the downward pointing triangle to Ganondorf. "We have different wants and wishes out of this mission, but when it comes to sacrificing anything to get it- you and me both."


	5. Are We Frenemies Now?

Ganondorf slowly let his hand down as he eyed Alana's own hand in front of his face. He himself couldn't believe it. Ganondorf had heard many stories about this triforce and its power. But he himself was never a believer of what he once thought was fairy tales that had added information in them. However, now that Ganondorf could see proof that such a relic was real, he could already sense where this might end up.

Ganondorf chuckled, cracking a white smile once again at her once she turned her attention towards him. She looked at him oddly, somewhat disturbed at his sudden burst of laughter.

"You are inexperienced with magic, let alone that sword that you wield. I can tell by the way you let it shake in your hand that you have not held it for more than an hour. I find it hilarious that you think that you could take on the world with all its tricks and lies by yourself, though you do have a lot of courage, which will indeed get you killed if unmanaged." Ganondorf stated with a surprisingly peaceful manner, looking her over as he spoke.

"Which is why I supposed I can take you under my wing."

Alana almost choked. On what- she wasn't sure. Alana knew very well of Ganondorf's history, and what he did to his assistants if they made a wrong move around him. That was the least of her worries. Alana wanted nothing to do with the person who was responsible for her father's death, and possibly the rest of her family's. Now Alana was the one laughing.

"No one told me that the King of Evil had a sense of humor as well.." she scoffed. "Listen- I don't know why you think I would even imagine taking up your offer, but the thought was taken to heart- trust me. But you're right, who am I to think that I could even step outside this castle with the level of skill I have, or lack of anyway. I think I'll just be on my way." she said quickly as she sidestepped to the door nonchalantly, trying her best to get out of the situation. Ganondorf furrowed his brow, huffing as he reached forward and grabbed Alana around the neck, keeping his arm still and stable despite her desperate kicks and punches.

"I am not quite sure you understood...You are not aware of what magic you hold...and frankly I do not think you deserve it. You will be under my watch until I can find a way to relieve you of your..powers. Then you can follow in the steps of your kind, wandering around like the mindless creatures that they really are." he hissed. Alana struggled to keep her mind in focus as she began to run out of air. Ganondorf only watched as she began to fall limp in his hands, her struggles to break free becoming more inadequate as the seconds went by. He shook her a little, grunting as he dropped her to the floor like an old dirty towel. Kneeling down, Ganondorf took Alana's hand into his and observed the dark glowing mark as he brushed away dirt and dried up blood.

"So the tales are true...the day that dark and light must come together to save the damned place that is Hyrule.."he scoffed as he let her hand fall to the floor. "The New Hero..I have heard better lies from my own mouth. " Ganondorf said as he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. While taking her power for his own did seem like his best idea yet, Ganondorf couldn't help but think of what might happen if said prophecy was real, and what would happen if he ignored it. Now that the tables have turned on who is saving who, for the first time, Ganondorf genuinely considered the wellbeing of the land. Even though he didn't consider much, it was still something he didn't do often.

Ganondorf made it outside the castle and back into the courtyard. His black stallion, who was there awaiting his return, let out a small huff once he saw his owner approach him. Ganondorf climbed on, leaning Alana against his chest once he was settled down. The Desert was their next destination. Ganondorf nudged the horse, triggering it to gallop off towards the front gates that lead into town. Looking through the somewhat empty streets of Castle Town, Ganondorf saw what kind of problem the world was dealing with. What was left of the population of Castle Town roamed the streets, mindlessly, as if they were walking while still in a deep slumber. They seemed harmless, something like ReDeads that just got more modern.

Once they were out of town, Ganondorf slowed down from a gallop to a soft trot. The goddesses have really worked their magic now. He thought that the prophecies that he was in before were just games, sick ways to keep the goddesses entertained, but now…now this was irrational. For the first time, Ganondorf had no idea what was going on, the source, or how to solve it. He was as clueless as the girl who lay asleep against his chest. He knew that the consequence of denying one's fate could prove dire, however, the key to his immortal reign of the world was literally in his lap. He needed a plan, and the quicker he could make one, the better he would feel.

Most didn't know about Ganondorf's castle, mainly because it was part of the uncharted part of the map of Hyrule. Then those who did dare venture into the area, most didn't make it back alive to tell about it, or they didn't have enough limbs to crawl back that is. It stood tall, torn flags of the Gerudo symbol waved with the dusty air. Sand was piled up against the walls, due to the wind blowing it up against anything that stood in its path. Little did anyone know, there used to be a vast village, filled with beautiful women, merchants, and other travelers, but now it all lay buried under the sand. Ganondorf rode up and dismounted his horse, letting Alana fall into his arms, grunting slightly once he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

It was dark inside, though Ganondorf never paid much mind to it. Making his way upstairs, Ganondorf finally made his way to his chambers. It had been a while since he was there last, things began to collect dust, yet they remained in how they were last seen. His bed, large and full of pillows and other plush things, was the biggest thing in his room. Respectively so seeing how that Ganondorf himself was a large man. He placed Alana down on the bed, pushing her further into the middle of the bed so she wouldn't roll out. He watched her sleep for a couple of seconds before he went over to his desk, his footsteps loud across the stone floor.

On his desk was a pile of scrolls, ones that explained prophecies, magic spells, and history. Ganondorf rummaged through them, trying to find the scroll that he was reading before- The Untold Prophecy. Finally he pulled it from its pile. It was yellow and torn with age, he was careful to handle it gently. Reading through it, it explained everything that had happened so far. A sudden overcoming of darkness, A massacre of souls, and the joining together of beings both good and evil. He pushed it away, grunting as he did so. He had gotten tied up into another prophecy- and it looked as if he had no way of getting out of it.

Ganondorf had to make a choice; He either swallow his pride and submit to his damnation, or he can use the girl for his own needs and fight against whatever his competition was. He thought about it, tapping his fingers slowly on the frail paper beneath his palm. It didn't take him long before he came up with a solution that could please both sides to this situation: Why not have both? Ganondorf knew that the consequences of disobeying a prophecy. However, he also knew that manipulating this girl wouldn't take much. He turned around slowly, looking the girl over as she slept. His plan seemed foolproof, though it did have one risk. Using this girl would require him to train her, and once he awakens the magic that runs through her veins, it would be hard to stop her if she reached full power. Which means that there is a possibility of him being overthrown later down the road.

Just as he was about to continue his thoughts, he saw the girl begin to stir. She grunted as she turned over in the bed, balling up once the soft light from the lantern hit her face. He sat there quietly, not exactly sure if he wanted her to notice that he was there.

Alana moved her hands around on the bed's soft, silk sheets. Damn- once again, she's waking up in people's beds. It was a bad habit that had to break. Her eyes opened slowly, her adjusting quickly to the soft light that was in the room. She knew he was watching her. She could feel his corneas practically burning into the side of her neck. And now that she opened her eyes, she knew, he knew, she was awake- there was no pretending now. She saw up slowly, holding her head in the process before she brought her attention to her hair, the brown colour turning a slight gold due to the light.

"You do everything possible but make eye contact with me child."  
"I have every right to. You choked me unconscious. You killed my father.."  
"_I _did not kill your father. Monsters killed him."  
"I see no difference between the two." Alana muttered as she wrapped a strand of hair between her fingers. Ganondorf could feel anger from frustration begin to bubble within him. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself down, beginning to speak once again.

"You were too young to know any-"

"Zant wouldn't have been a problem here if you hadn't gave him power. Zant killed my father with _your_ power."

"So you hold a indirect grudge against me."

Alana didn't answer, she just wanted him to kill her or something, take her mind off of the past and give her something new to deal with.

"I have a proposition to propose to you. And I do not ask for much. I challenge you to a battle. If you succeed in peircing my flesh with that sword of yours, then I will release you for you have proven that you have potential. However if you can not, or you turn down my request, then you will remain here under my eye, and training. I do not wish to harm you. I have taken things into deep consideration while you slumbered. It seems that we both have nothing to lose, only things to gain." he said slowly, thinking through his words as he spoke. Alana sat there, knowing that he would absolutely destroy her in battle, and that being trained by him would absolutely destroy her mentally. Either way, destruction was in sight. All she could do was curse at herself mentally for letting herself get into this situation, for already being so careless. She was most certain that Ganondorf was up to something, he wasn't being nice- he wanted something and he was using her to get it.

She raised her head and turned herself towards him, her face as serious as it's ever gotten. "I deny your battle offer..and in doing so I accept you as being my trainer." She said softly. Ganondorf kept a straight face, though inside he was smiling- once again things were going his way.

"I am glad you have taken the easy way out on this one Alana...very glad."


End file.
